


What Would the Avatar Do?

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Baby angst, Dealing with fear, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Slice of Life, Tiny Thief Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Sojiro and his tiny thieves love Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it might even help teach a valuable lesson.
Series: Younglings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	What Would the Avatar Do?

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony._

“Goro, hurry! It’s starting!” Akira calls from the bottom of the steps.

“Wait! I can’t run down the stairs.” Goro walks as fast as he can without getting in trouble.

“Aki, Gogo, it’s on! Hurry!” Sojiro can hear Futaba yelling from the living room. “Sojiro!”

“Yeah I know. It’s starting.” He sets the snacks on the coffee table and settles into his spot on the couch while the little ones crowd the floor.

— _a lot to learn before he’s ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world._

They’ve seen this entire series enough times to be able to quote most of it, and it’s even part of their movie collection. Still, even though they don’t seem to be playing the episodes in any kind of order, there is something kind of nice about catching it at just the right time. Plus, it’s a great incentive to get them to do the few chores they have in a decent amount of time.

“Yusuke, what episode is it?” Sojiro asks.

“Book two: Earth. Chapter ten: The Library,” he reads smoothly in between bites of animal cookies.

“Very good.” He’s been steadily improving at reading. His teacher said he’ll probably be above his grade level soon if he keeps it up. Sojiro allows himself a bit of self congratulations for his contribution to that. To all of them growing, really. 

Futaba is a STEM genius in the making, Akira’s getting better at his math and verbal skills, and Goro can keep up with the adults when it comes to history and current affairs, and he’s gotten a lot better at empathizing and talking out his feelings. A good bit of it is their own natural aptitude for these things of course, but Sojiro does try his best to give them each the attention and encouragement they need to get these things, and however small his contribution may be, he takes pride in it.

His attention is snapped back to reality when he sees Akira’s big mop of hair pop up off the floor. Akira turns and runs to Sojiro, his eyes wide with fear. He buries his face behind Sojiro’s back before the man can even ask what the problem is. Sojiro looks back to the tv and almost jumps, too, when he sees the creature in attack mode. He’d forgotten about this episode. He pats Akira on the head, already mentally preparing for the long night ahead.

Soon the thing is gone, and Akira is back at the coffee table with the others, enjoying the next episode. Eventually the mini-marathon ends, and they’re all ready to play. It’s a nice day out, so Sojiro leads the way to the backyard where they can bend all the elements their little hearts can imagine without destroying the house or themselves. That’s the hope anyway.

But almost inevitably, Yusuke comes to him with an injury. A bandage and a kiss to the forehead, and he’s back bending water for the plants in Futaba’s earth kingdom settlement as Firelord Goro and Avatar Akira fire bend the hell out their invisible adversaries.

He calls them in for dinner around 6:00, and they’re getting dressed for bed not too long after that. Sojiro is just making his way back upstairs after making sure everything’s locked and safe when he sees Yusuke come running out of the bathroom, apparently unashamed.

“Yusuke! Where are your clothes?”

“Forgot,” he answers without a glance as he continues down the hall. “Through the mountain! Thecret thecret thecret thecret tunnel!” The song fades as he turns the corner.

Sojiro doesn’t even try to stifle his laugh as he goes to make sure everyone is dressed and accounted for. He makes the usual rounds, passing out blankets and tucking plushies in with their kids. Everyone is well on their way to dreamland when he steps out of the room.

He heads back down to the living room and turns on some old black and white drama while he sorts out bills for the month. As he expected, not too long later, he hears little feet coming down the hall.

“S-Sojiro?” Only the dark curls are visible over his makeshift desk. He moves everything out of the way to reveal the young boy twisting the hem of his shirt nervously.

“What can I help you with, kid?”

Akira hesitates and glances around like he’s afraid or ashamed to say. “I thought I saw the bird man in the hallway,” his voice breaks and so too does the dam that was holding back his tears.

“It’s alright,” Sojiro pulls him into a tight hug before he pushes himself up out of his seat. “Come on. Let’s see what we can do about it.” He holds Akira’s hand as they walk back down the hall. An idea comes to him just as they reach the stairs. “Hey Avatar Akira,” he turns to the boy. “You know how to fire bend, don’t you?” Akira nods up at him, still looking far too sad for Sojiro’s liking. “Why not give it a try?”

Akira takes a single step forward, still clutching Sojiro’s hand. With his free hand, he flings his arm outward. He stands there stunned. Just a second ago it was dark, and now the light is on.

“Wow! Your fire bending is amazing, Avatar,” Sojiro looks at him in awe. Akira smiles shyly. “Come on, let’s see if we can brighten up that hallway.” Sojiro takes each step one at a time right alongside Akira.

“Ready?” Akira nods, much more sure of himself this time. With a bit of a flourish, he flings his arm out again and smiles when this light comes on, too. “Incredible!” Sojiro whisper yells as he crouches down to eye level with him. “See how powerful you are? There’s no more darkness in the hallway. That mean old bird is smart enough to know not to mess with Avatar Akira.” The boy’s smile widens. “Think you’re ready to sleep now?”

“Yes,” he nods with confidence as he and Sojiro high five.

Sojiro tucks him back into bed, tousling his hair as he stands to leave, and makes a mental note to find some nightlights the kids can control, hopefully before Akira figures out he was standing next to the light switches each time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rewatching this show a couple days ago, and I’m still very much in my feels. Such a beautiful, meaningful, well-written show, and I just wish everyone could see it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
